A Winner Is Chosen
"A Winner Is Chosen" is the twenty-first episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 16, 2012 and received 0.523 million viewers. Plot Loren is able to perform after conquering her stage fright; Chloe tries to hide Jackie from Eddie. Extended Plot Loren rushes backstage of the club and Nora follows her, telling her nothing was wrong with her when Loren asks. Loren believes the audience thinks she's a freak, and Nora asks her what happened. Loren doesn't know and tells her she was fine when she saw Nora, Melissa, and Adam, but when she looked again, they were gone. Nora tells her they were there, but Loren hadn't seen them. Nora also tells her no one had been laughing at her because she had been doing well. Loren says she was never going to show her face again, but Nora says she was because Loren was going to get back out there and sing the song. Loren thinks she was just going to humiliate herself more and that she didn't care about the contest anymore, saying she just wanted to go home and hide. Nora tells her she wasn't going to take her home and Eddie comes in, asking to speak to Loren. Nora leaves and goes back to Melissa and Adam, and Melissa introduces herself to Max. Eddie tells Loren that running offstage happened to everyone, even him and tells her he ran offstage during a solo in a choir concert when he was eight. When Loren laughs, Eddie thinks that she wouldn't be against the idea of going back out there and singing, but Loren isn't sure. Eddie tells her that he had a trick when he got nervous: he just closed his eyes and thought he was alone. After telling Eddie she sang to a poster of him, he convinces her to sing to him when she got back on stage. She does and completes the song, gaining applause from the audience. Meanwhile, Chloe is telling Jackie she needed to leave. After Loren gets off stage, Eddie and the other two judges leave to pick a winner. Chloe gives Jackie the key to her apartment and has her driver take her there. When Chloe turns to leave after shooing Jackie away, she sees Max watching her. Eddie and the judges come back and call the finalists to the stage and announces Loren as the winner. Loren then faints. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Brianne Davis as Grace *Rhasaan Orange as Graham *Leila Arcieri as Jada Trivia * Goof: Even though Loren mentioned in the previous episode that she left her phone in Melissa's car, she was seen checking her Twitter on it near the end of the episode. She mentions having left it in Melissa's car again in the next episode. Gallery AWIC.PNG AWIC2.PNG AWIC3.PNG AWIC4.PNG AWIC5.PNG AWIC6.PNG AWIC7.PNG AWIC8.PNG AWIC9.PNG AWIC10.PNG LorenWins.PNG LorenFaints.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes